dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cammen's Lament
} |name = Cammen's Lament |px = 270px |start = Cammen |location = Dalish Camp |qcat = side quest |end = Gheyna or Cammen |image = Dragonagesq_0086.jpg |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} Cammen's Lament is a minor side quest in Dragon Age: Origins. It takes place in Brecilian Outskirts. Walkthrough Cammen can be found in the Dalish Camp in the Brecilian Forest. He appears to be in love with a girl, Gheyna, who refuses to marry him unless he becomes a full-fledged hunter. In order to become a hunter, Cammen must first bring back the pelt of a creature he has hunted himself... which he cannot do while the Keeper forbids the elves from going into the forest. There are several ways to resolve the quest: * Convince either Gheyna or Cammen the other one hates him/her * Persuade Gheyna to give Cammen a chance * Persuade Cammen to woo Gheyna more forcefully * Give Cammen a Wolf Pelt and persuade him to claim he has hunted it himself * Seduce Gheyna and tell Cammen (not possible if playing a female Warden) * Persuade Cammen to sleep with you (35+ Cunning required) and tell Gheyna * Convince Gheyna that Cammen thinks he will bed her soon, leading her to slapping Cammen Note that the quest resolves itself – and thus bars the player from gaining a reward – if it is not completed before Nature of the Beast is completed. There is currently a bug that makes the (resolved) quest stay in your quest log after completing Nature of the Beast, but makes it impossible for you to talk to either Cammen or Gheyna. This quest, like most with the Dalish, is very prone to cutting the Warden off for such actions as trying to steal from the chest Lanaya guards, and also possibly failing to persuade Elora with a lie. To avoid these, complete all side quests before attempting any underhanded activities. After the quest is over, if you manged to get the two together, Lanaya will voice her discomfort with the extent to which you have involved yourself in Dalish affairs, but concludes that no harm is done. Other Dalish around the camp will make mention of their now-open relationship, but will do nothing about it. However, if you caused them to separate by convincing Cammen that Gheyna hates him or vice versa, or by sleeping with Gheyna, and you speak with Lanaya afterword then Varathorn will not trade with you any longer. If you do not speak with Lanaya, Varathorn will continue to trade with until you do have to speak with her. This can be a poor outcome as Varathorn is the only merchant who sells an unlimited quantity of elfroot, deathroot and toxin extract. Rewards The Tale of Iloren (both as a Codex entry and as an actual inventory item). This book can be used to trade with the Mad Hermit in the Brecilian Forest. Note that it is possible to get this reward from Cammen, along with Wynne's approval as detailed below, even if you seduce Gheyna by choosing the following dialogue options with Cammen post-seduction: #Choose the Persuade option "She laughed in my face..." #Choose "Because you were ugly..." #Choose "She sure did" (the only option offered). Cammen will confront Gheyna; afterwards, talk to him again and receive the book and Codex entry. As noted above, however, regardless of whether or not you receive the book, once you speak with Lanaya again after seducing Gheyna, Varathorn will no longer trade with you. Approval *Persuading Gheyna to give Cammen a chance might make them both happy. of your decision to let "young love be allowed to flourish." Morrigan, on the other hand, is nauseated . *Giving Cammen a wolf pelt: , *Bedding Gheyna yourself: , while . *Bedding Cammen yourself: , , (up to with Wynne present), and (up to with Wynne present). See also Category:QuestsCategory:Origins QuestsCategory:Side QuestsCategory:Brecilian Forest Side Quests